Clash of Heroes
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: AU-Ah, Domino City. The crime-ridden, bully-filled, rudest place on Earth. Of course, that's why you have us. The Heroes. You have myself, Yu-Gi-Oh!, my civilian identity Yugi Moto, Mage Blazer, The Nameless Hero whom I call "Kaiba Man" to piss him off, and Dancing Queen. We thought we were the only ones. We were wrong. Abridgedverse


**Original Idea: Tumblr post by: homura-bakura**

**Superhero AU/ Crossover**

**Summary: **Ah, Domino City. The crime-ridden, bully-filled, rudest place on Earth.

Of course, that's why you have us.

The Heroes.

You have myself, Yu-Gi-Oh!, my civilian identity Yugi Moto, Mage Blazer, The Nameless Hero whom I call "Kaiba Man" to piss him off, and Dancing Queen.

We thought we were the only ones.

We were wrong.

…

**Chapter One****:  
New Girls in Town**

**POV: Yugi Moto**

Let me tell you a little bit about my life.

I'm not very popular, with a douche for a brother, no on-screen parents, living with my grandfather that had trouble going to the bathroom on his own and couldn't go two minutes without having a heart attack and of course there was the whole "Superhero" thing, but we're not talking about that.

My day started pretty normal, I could hear Yami singing his own parody of "Telephone", renamed "Pharaoh's Throne", from the shower.

I mean, he could sing, don't get me wrong, but when you've heard it every morning for 2 years it gets _very, VERY_ annoying.

I knocked on the door and stepped into the bathroom in order to brush my teeth.

My hair didn't necessarily have any logical sense to it, so I didn't brush it. Yami put about three pounds of gel into his every morning, claiming that it gave it a "sharp and shiny" look, and it did, somehow gaining himself popularity as "the hot one".

I left him at home to sing and not clean himself, probably causing him to show up during second period, as he always did, so I just walked myself.

I met up with Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler.

They were basically the worst friends ever.

Maybe I should get new ones...

"So, Yug," Joey said in his over-the-top Brooklyn accent. Damn 4Kids, "those transfahs are comin' today."

"Transfers?" I asked, "Finally I get to pick on someone for a change!"

"I don't think so Yugi." Tristan said, "I looked them up on the computer, and I found four girls and some guy named Leo. He got kicked out of his school for dressing like a woman. One of the girls is the best student in the country, one's a fatass, judging by the picture, one's a priestess, and the other is really hot!"

Tea leaned down to me.

"Did you know he knew how to use a computer?" She whispered.

"I didn't think he could even read!" I whispered.

"Best student in the country!?" Joey demanded, beginning to freak out, "I'm screwed for exams!"

He began to frantically run around in circles somehow as we walked.

My eyes met a group of girls across the street.

One was talking loudly, though I couldn't hear her over the non-existent cars in this city, with blond hair tied up into buns on top of her head.

She was going to get teased so bad.

Another walked with several books in her arms. From this distance I recognized the Mockingjay cover -luckily it was a hardcover, the soft cover is so ugly!-, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and House of Hades.

She had good taste.

She was short, with short blue hair curling around her ears and head, and wore reading glasses, actually.

A third had long black hair that fanned out behind her back, before curling back in. She looked angry about something, and was shouting in a raspy, screeching voice.

A fourth had long blond hair that fanned and curled back in the same way, she looked lost with the conversation, her eyebrows curled in, her mouth hung open, blinking. She had a blue bow in the back that looked nice with the Domino girl's uniform.

"Wait a minute!" I said aloud.

"What!" Tristan shouted, nearly falling over in surprise.

"Those girls over there 're wearing the school uniform!"

"Yugi," Tea said, "one of them's wearing a boy's uniform! That's weeeeird. But your uniforms are so much cooler!"

As Tea pouted over the sexism of the uniforms, I noticed that a 5th girl _was_ wearing a boy's uniform.

She was really tall, and that's not just coming from me, 5" 1' at 16. This girl had to be, like, 6" 1'. She had long, curly brown hair pulled into a pony-tail at the back.

Maybe she was too tall for the girl's uniform...?

It had happened before.

"Oh! I know who they are!" Tristan said.

"You do?" I asked.

"They're Bakura's fangirls!"

Tea smacked him upside the head.

"THEY ARE NOT, YOU DOLT!" She shouted, "THEY'RE THE TRANSFERS!"

"Oh, right." Tristan said, "Oops."

The girls looked over at Tea's scream.

…

**POV Transition: Serena Tsukino**

"C'moooooon, Raye!" I pleaded.

"NO!" She shouted, which was pretty normal for her, "WE ARE NOT GETTING DOUGHNUTS BEFORE SCHOOL YOU FUCKING FATASS!"

"But whyyy-" I started to whine, before I heard,

'THEY ARE NOT, YOU DOLT! THEY'RE THE TRANSFERS!"

Amy looked over.

"That sounded like a dying dolphin." She said, sounding only mildly interested.

"Dolphin!" Mina shouted, looking around desperately, "Where?"

"Ovah there, dawg." Lita said, pointing to the group of students that obviously went to the school we did now across the street.

One boy caught my eye with his strange hair- shaped like a star, black, outlined with amethyst. Two spikes shot out behind his neck, and had blond bangs falling into his eyes.

He was... Something.

Another guy had poofy, messy blond hair.

A third had short, pointy, brown hair.

And there was a girl, who was yelling at the pointy-haired one. Her hair was brown, cut in a bob style and kind of reminded me of a box.

"Hey!" Amy said, "They must go to our school!"

"Well, no shit, Sherlook!"

"It's Sherlock, Mina." I said, "Believe me, I'd know! MOFFAT!" I shouted the last word, shaking my fists in the air.

"SHUT UP OH MY GOD!" Raye shouted.

"Kay." I said.

"Gais," Lita said, "We're at school so SHUT YO DAMN MOUTHS!"

…

**POV Transition: Yami**

"Shit shit shit shit!"

I knew it was totally against the rules, but I changed into costume and flew to school.

I know that sounds crazy, but let me explain.

I happen to be Domino's most beloved Superhero, Mage Blazer.

So, naturally, I abused this power in order to get to school on time.

What I didn't account for was running into my nemesises.

I was rammed into by a blur of lavender and was slammed into a wall, straight through it.

Aerial Grenade grinned at me from his floating position just outside the hole.

He was a very well-built one, a lavender spandex uniform, and a mask of the same colour hiding his head and hair. He was dark skinned, I knew that, his eyes lavender as well.

"Everyone," I said to the people in the building- an office one by the looks of it, "please exit in a calm and orderly fashion."

Naturally, none of them did.

"Hahaha, Mage Blazer!" The obviously gay villain cackled, "Fluff- I mean, Lynx and I thought it'd be best if we challenged you this morning. Make it easier for you."

I groaned.

"Can you please just screw off and wait 'till at least quarter to 3? I have to get to school!"

"Oh, EFF school!" He said, the censor coming from nowhere, "We must duel to the de-"

"Really? Again?"

The white-clad, cat-powered villain, Lynx, strided up behind me.

His costume was white spandex, his eyes hidden by a white masquerade-like mask.

"Oh, hey, Kit- I mean Lynx."

"There is literally no difference." He said in his smooth British accent.

"SHUT UP!" Aerial Grenade shouted.

Lynx jumped up onto a separator and stood on it dramatically.

"Look, Mage Blazer." He said, taking their side of the conversation into his hands, "We have a problem. That problem being, you screwing up our plans all the time." He leaned forward, and with his cat-like balance, didn't fall off, "We can't have that." He whispered, then stood straight and spoke at a normal volume, "So I suggest you bugger off."

"Whatever." I started to leave, "I'm late for- HOLY SHIT!"

"Oohoohoo!" Said a high, female-ish voice, "Hello, boys!"

"And who might you be?" Aerial Grenade asked.

"My name is Zoicite, and I'm the third general to the Deadly Duchess, now, I'm to fi- AERIAL GRENADE, YOU PUSSY!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I RAN AWAY LIKE A WUSS!" Came the lavender-clad villains voice as he flew off. I could see Lynx leaping across the buildings behind him, and Zoisite was going right after them.

And I did not care.

"I'm just going to go to school now." I said, taking off in the direction opposite to their running.

**POV Transition: Marik Ishtar**

"Keep running, Lynx!" I shouted.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CAN _FLY_!" He shouted back, the last word somewhere between a growl and a throat infection.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!"

"GET YOU WUSS!" Shouted Zoisite, "AND BRING YOUR PUSS!"

"OH MY GOD SHE TURNED INTO DOCTOR SEUSS!" I screamed, going faster.

"NO SHE DIDN'T YOU BLODDY WA- AAAAH!"

Zoicite had knocked him off, and he was falling fast.

He- She- It (I wasn't sure. Let's just call it "it") didn't even give me time to breathe, coming at me faster than a fat kid to cake.

I dodged the kick, and swerved onto my back, spin-kicking it from with my feet in the air.

It shrieked, slamming into a building.

I took no chances and flew towards Lynx, who was falling at an alarming rate.

"BLOODY HELL!" He was shouting as he thrashed at the air.

I shot at him as fast as I could and hooked my arm under his, holding him up.

He breathed heavily.

"Jesus- Christ..." He gasped, "What took you so long?"

"It attacked me."

Lynx raised his eyebrows.

"'It'?" He asked of me.

"I wasn't sure, okay?"

"I AM A WOMAN!" It shouted, "Officially since last week!"

We ignored her, flying off towards school.

With these bruises, we were in so much trouble.

…

**Aaaaay!**

**Me and Sailor Sun wrote a thing!**

**(As I said at the top, this was a Tumblr post, at least the basic idea, so just search Yugioh Headcannons and you'll find it)**

**K thanks, love y'all**

**BAI**


End file.
